


Ring Shrink

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Size Stealing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 3 ABO verse. Loke and Gray are hanging out in the Alpha showers and Laxus shows up, and he messes with them and gets some punishment.





	Ring Shrink

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ring Shrink

Tier 3 ABO verse. Loke and Gray are hanging out in the Alpha showers and Laxus shows up, and he messes with them and gets some punishment.

-x-

At the fairy tail guild, like other places showers and changing rooms are divided by their sub sex more than the main sex. Betas and Omegas can join their alphas in them of course.

Loke is an alpha and his favorite stripping ice wizard beta was joining him for a well welcomed shower after a mission. Gray loved his alpha very much and was currently on his knees before him.

The hot water rained down upon them, Gray was massaging his alpha’s legs while his mouth worshiped his fat cock. “Mmmhhhmmm mmm mmm mmm!”

“Ohh Gray!” his alpha moaned, running his fingers through dark hair. Gray pulled off his hard 8 inch cock, and moved to lick his balls. The ice wizard’s own 7 incher pulsed in the air.

Loke caressed their mating mark, sending jolts of pleasure through the beta’s body. He swallowed Loke’s cock slurping and sucking the stiff length, as the pleasure built. The two came, Gray coming first with Loke followed soon after.

Gray’s seed was washed away, as he drank down Loke’s cum. He pulled off the male’s still hard dick, nuzzling the male’s pubes and taking in his powerful musk. “Hmmmm Loke!” he almost purrs, the others musk stirred his loins

A sudden chuckle made the two turn. “Laxus!” Gray stands, and hides his arousal from the other Alpha’s eyes.

“What are you two doing here?” Laxus asks, the blonde stood in all his naked glory, letting his massive 11 inch dick hang free. “This is the alpha showers.”

Loke blushed. “I am an alpha Laxus, Gray is my beta he’s allowed to be here with me.”

“Oh sorry I forget, your dick is barely alpha size.” Loke blushed. It was true he was considered a light weight alpha, his cock size being the smallest of alphas. “Man it must be embarrassing to have a beta who’s almost as big as you.”

Gray is a heavy weight beta he has the biggest cock betas can achieve. “Shut up Laxus,” Gray hissed.

“Did I hit a nerve?” he crossed his arms over his broad chest. “It must suck to have such a small alpha. Does he not satisfy you Gray?”

Gray was about to snap on the ice wizard but Loke held him back. “Calm down.” Laxus laughed.

“Maybe you need a real alpha to put you in your place.” he strode over to Gray his cock swaying back and forth as he walked. He shamelessly groped his crotch. “I bet I could wreck you and you’ll love every second of it. You’d make a good rut atleast.” Gray blushed in anger, and quickly ran off. “Oh man what a riot.” he laughed.

“Laxus!” Loke growled.

Laxus smirked, his hand sparking with lightning. “Oh you wanna fight me little alpha?” he cracked his knuckles. “Go ahead I’d be happy to make you my bitch, show you how a real man fucks.”

“You sure are proud of that big cock of yours.”

“I’ve had no complaints.” he laughed. He didn’t notice Loke put on some rings.

“To bad cause I think you were born with a dick to big for you to handle.” he channeled his magic.

“What was that?!” Flash…Light fired from Loke’s ring and created a ring binding Laxus’ cock. “What the hell?!” the ring of light pulsed, sending a pleasing pulse through his cock. Blood rushed south and his penis swelled. “Loke…I’m gonna…”

Flash Flash Flash Flash

Bands of light bound his wrists and ankles. “Ring Magic Holy Bonds!” He showed the ring on his ring finger. He had two others.

“I don’t care if you wanna mock me, I’m very proud in my skills and my talents in the bedroom.” He touched Laxus’ shoulder. “Ring Magic: Holy Pleasure!”

“AHHH!” Laxus thrust his hips into the air. A wave of pleasure tore through him like a thunderbolt. ‘What was that?’ His cock was standing at full attention twitching, and his balls began to itch for release.

He grabbed Laxus by the hair. “But if you insult my beta, I’m going to teach you a lesson. Holy Pleasure!” the ring magic acted.

“AHHH!” His moans echoed through the room. Laxus’ body shook in pleasure, his tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted and drooled. He felt caught on the edge of orgasm. He would have came twice already but the ring binding his cock refused to release him. “You…I’m gonna…”

Loke grabbed his nipple, flicking it with his middle finger. “Holy Pleasure!”

“OH MY GAWD!” his body spasmed, his balls lurching and his cock twitching unable to calm. Loke toyed with Laxus’ nipples making the blonde writhe in pleasure. He never felt sensations from having his nipples played with as a beta he met a long time ago liked to suck on them, but now it was like liquid pleasure shooting straight to his cock with every touch.

Loke spent a few minutes simply toying with his nipples, before giving his other nipple the same Holy Pleasure treatment. “FUCK!” he couldn’t move, the holy bonds not only sealed his magic but his movements as well.

“Alphas who rely only on their big dicks don’t deserve to be alphas.” That middle finger came around his middle finger thrust into Laxus’ ass. “Holy Pleasure!”

The lightning dragon slayer’s eyes rolled up as pleasure shot through his channel. His inner walls and prostate were jolted by this magic. Again his orgasm was denied, when the magic faded his insides ached. His manhole throbbed around the finger inside him.

Loke wiggled the finger and Laxus moaned hotly. “Loke please…I’m sorry…just let me cum…”

“Your balls must be aching.” he removed his finger and Laxus whined at the loss. Loke smirked at him. The muscled blonde’s body bucked back seeking anal stimulus.

His hand came around, and fondled his hefty balls. “So full, must be painful.” Laxus does not whimper, no sir, but he gave a noise that could be described as such as his legs buckled from the sensation. He saw the smirk on Loke’s lips, and his eyes widened. “Holy Pleasure!”

“FUCK!” he saw stars, the pleasure shooting right through his balls and rippling out, his cock ached for release.

He grabbed Laxus’ aching need, stroking the aching flesh. Laxus couldn’t suppress the pleasure that raced through him. Even the softest touches was driving him mad. Then Loke gave his cock a squeeze. “Please!” he moaned.

Loke ignored him, reaching around with his free hand to play with his ass. One finger went in easily, and the blonde let out a happy sigh. The digit thrust and wiggled inside. “More!” the blonde panted.

A second finger was added, the two fingers twisted and curled. He worked his hole open for what felt like forever. Forever for Laxus anyway…

He wanted to cum damn it! The pressure in his balls was maddening, he couldn’t think straight. It was like he was in rut…no not a rut this sensation was something…different….

“Please let me cum!” he moans.

All the seal on his cock would allow was a little pre, the essence spilled out and Loke spread it over his length. He stroked him a little faster, and added a third finger.

The three fingers churned up his insides. “Ohh fuck, please I need it!”

“You are enjoying your ass being played with aren’t you?” he twisted his fingers and Laxus groaned.

“Yes!” he moaned, his inner walls tightening around his digits. He’d had his ass rimmed before, but this was different, this was more intense. Like scratching an itch he didn’t even know was there.

“Face it Laxus you were born with a cock to big for you to handle. Your ass is loving getting filled.” Laxus wanted to deny it, but Loke suddenly brushed his sweet spot.

“Yes!” he moaned.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Laxus bit his lip, the last string of his alpha pride dangling. He tried to cling to it, but a sea of pleasure was coming down on him. A little prostate massage had Laxus’ body shaking.

He knew the rumors, alphas who submitted changed. It’s why alphas try not to clash with each other, if one alpha is more skilled, they can overwhelm the other. Sometimes alphas can walk away with their pride intact, but others who fully submit change, getting regressed to beta and even omega status.

Loke hummed, going forward he licked Laxus’ nipple. The pleasure was electrifying. His cock ached, twitching demanding release. Laxus could not hold back anymore.

“Fuck me, please fuck me alpha!” he moaned, as he made so many betas do in the past. Loke smirked.

“Ring Magic Holy Drain!” little did people know. Loke was actually Leo of the celestial spirits. Since he was mated to a human he didn’t have to worry about fading away anymore, but before he marked Gray he drained magic from his enemies to replenish his, but there was another way to use this magic.

The requirement was complete and Laxus gasped. His pride, his massive 11 inch dick began to shrink. Inch by inch, was drained away. He saw where it went to, as he lost inches Loke gained inches.

Loke’s 8 incher grew and grew, it was hot! Laxus soon lost interest on his shrinking length and instead focused his gaze on the massive tool Loke now sported. While Laxus was reduced to an omega size of 3 inches Loke was rocking a cock that even the heavy weight alphas would be jealous of.

The massive rod pulsed in all it’s 16 inch glory. “You talk a big game Laxus but I was able to best you without even using my dick.” he slapped his cock against the omega sized dick clit.

Laxus whimpered, feeling pleasure from the words and act of dominance. “On your knees, ass up I’ll give you what you want.” the muscled blonde was able to move and quickly obeyed.

His manhole quivered in anticipation. Loke hot dogged his ass for a moment, giving him a taste of what was about to plunder him. The pre slipped into the wanting hole, and that wasn’t all…

The tip kissed his entrance, and when the head nudged his hole, slick spilled out and coated his length. 'His body is already changing, perfect!’ He pushed in and Laxus moaned.

Inch after glorious inch filled Laxus’ tight ass. His tight ring stretching wide around Loke’s penis. The lightning dragon slayer panted, every inch was like a new surge of pleasure. His tiny tool twitching.

Despite the lack of orgasm, his brain was pleasure drunk, his body relaxing almost completely to take the large invader. It felt so good, the fullness, the stretch, he loved it all. His stomach bulge from the size of Loke’s dick. “You like that?”

“Yes!” he moaned, Loke was buried balls deep inside him.

“Then cum till your hearts content, on my dick!” he snapped his fingers and the light bonds vanished.

“Ooohhhh!” His heft balls lurched and spilled his seed as Loke began fucking him. He left a terrible void when he pulled out, but then he thrust in and Laxus came again.

The man panted and drooled as Loke’s massive cock and skilled fucking milked him climax after climax after climax. He was so pent up he couldn’t hold back as his prostate was smashed. 

No matter how tight his inner walls got Loke kept fucking him. His stamina couldn’t compare to the other male. “What’s that your eighth orgasm or your ninth?” he asks as he feels Laxus tightens around him again.

“Tenth!” he moans, the puddle of cum beneath him growing.

“Fun fact Laxus, all I did was shrink your cock, this sensitivity is all you.” he speeds up his thrusts.

“Yes, my cock suits you better!” he moans. “You are the superior alpha.”

“That’s right bitch, and I’m gonna breed you good.” His thrusts get rougher, Laxus’ plump ass rippling with each thrust.

“YESSSS BREED ME MARK ME!” he moans, arching his back as he cums again. Loke grabs him by the arms and pulls him back. His final thrusts are intense. Laxus couldn’t count the stars that flew past his vision.

Loke came, bowing forward he sank his teeth into Laxus’ neck. As he spilled his seed, he pumped his magic into Laxus, marking him inside and out.

His potency knocked Laxus for a loop. The one orgasm surpassed all the ones Laxus had so far. His belly swelled with cum. 

Laxus thought it was over. Then he felt the penis pulse inside him. 'He’s still hard!’

“We are not done, I’m gonna pound the ethics of an alpha into you.” he began to move again and Laxus’ fate was sealed.

-x-

Laxus had been reduced to an omega. “I’m sorry Gray, please use my manhole as much as you like.” Laxus says kneeling before Gray, gripping his ass cheeks and holding them apart. His manhole was leaking slick already. The beta felt his cock ache. He wasted no time and driving into the omega’s man hole.

Loke had told him what happened but he could hardly believe. “Laxus is gonna be a good omega boy for us.”

“Yes alpha!” he moans. 

Gray can’t hold back and begins to pound Laxus’ tight ass. “You know I was happy with your cock size right?”

“I do,” he hotdogged Gray’s ass. “But you wanna taste this monster don’t you?”

“Yes,” he pushes back against Loke. Loke was a king in the bedroom, his foreplay skills left Gray with no complaints. Now with that monster he was a triple threat.

Loke lined up his massive cock and pushed in. The beta was positively dripping. Gray never felt this deep of a powerful stretch before but it was amazing. 

The big dicked blonde set the pace, the trio made a sexy alpha beta omega man train. Loke pulled out of Gray, and Gray pulled out of Laxus, when Loke thrust in he sent Gray into Laxus. Gray reached around and played with Laxus’ nipples, a few pinches and tugs made the blonde cum.

Gray got the same treatment and he came into Laxus’ tight ass. Loke followed suit pumping his beta full of jizz. Laxus pulled off Gray’s cock, turned around and began sucking it.

“So what do you say, can we keep him?” Loke asked.

“Fuck yeah,” he moans running his fingers through blonde hair. There was some kind of thrill dominating an omega, and for that omega to be Laxus of all people, he was pumped!

Laxus broke a lot of hearts losing his alpha status, but he found a good home.

End


End file.
